Trapped
by Hannah Rose the Chao
Summary: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow are all traped in a bomb shelter, but for how long? How will thing end up? What will they discover Will someone reveiw the story? suprise on chapter 4!
1. Chapter 1

HI! This is the start of a new story if it's short, it's because it's ff the top of my head. Enjoy!

(I do not own Sonic and the others.)

It was a beautiful afternoon, on the countryside. The sun was shining, birds were chirping. Too bad Sonic and his friends couldn't enjoy it. Eggman was doing his routine, attacking Sonic, trying to steal the Chaos Emerald, ect. They were already chasing shadow for a Chaos Emerald, but Eggman came for it as well. Knuckles was trying his best to hold off Eggman, but still Eggman chased for the Emerald

"You're not getting away this time!" Eggman said while pressing several buttons on his Egg-Walker. Soon it released an HUGE bomb.

"Sonic! Look out!" Tails yelled. Sonic turned around and saw the bomb.

"UH-OH!!!" Sonic grabbed both Knuckles and Tails. He ran to an old, hidden bomb shelter. Shadow didn't notice the bomb and was running by it.

"Shadow, watch out for the bomb!" Tails grabbed Shadows arm and pulled him into the bomb shelter, making him drop the Chaos Emerald outside. The bomb shelter seemed like it was 100 feet deep. Finally when they all made it to the bottom, the bomb went off. The ground shook rapidly, making rocks encase the exit. Smoke was all over the place. When the smoke cleared they all saw the piles of rocks.

"I think we stuck." Tails said out of nowhere. Knuckles walked up to the rocks and tried to move one. It was impossible.

"Crap! I think we are stuck!"

"No we're not. Shadow can use Chaos Control to get us out. Right, Shadow?"Sonic said putting his hand on Shadow's shoulder

"Even if I could, I won't take you with me. Plus I dropped the Chaos Emerald outside, so we can't get out."

"Well what are we supposed to do--*sniff*…WHO FARTED?!?!?"

Nobody said anything.

"Well?!"

Still nothing.

"COME ON!!! WHO CUT THE CHEESE!!!?"

"Maybe it was you!" Shadow said.

"You're saying that because you know you did it!"

"Okay what if we said we all did it?" Knuckles said.

"NO!!!!" Everyone said in a union.

-------------------------------------------------To be continued………

Here's the first chapter! Review Plz!!


	2. Chapter 2

And we return with another chapter of Trapped. If you're wondering who cut the cheese in the last chapter, it was Tails. He just didn't want to admit it.

(I do not own Sonic or his crazy friends.)

Tails and Sonic were examining the rocks. Knuckles and Shadow sat doing nothing.

"Well, it looks impossible to get out. The only way out is to blow up the rocks from the outside."Tails said.

"This place is practically hidden from sight. How can anyone see this dump?" Knuckles said.

"Well, let's make this the time to get used to our surroundings."

The room was spacious. There was enough room to fit at least 30 humans. (Their animals, remember?) Knuckles noticed a door behind a barrel.

"Hey guys, come look at this." Everyone (Except Shadow.) went over to the door. Knuckles tried to open it but the lock was jammed.

"It's stuck." Tails said.

"I know it's stuck! I'm just trying to see if my strength could open it."

"Well it looks like you're "strength" isn't working." Sonic said. Knuckles punched Sonic in the arm.

"I have an idea." Shadow said walking to the door. He created a Chaos Sphere and blasted the door open. "Now will you shut up?"

"No." Sonic said. Shadow punched Sonic in his other arm. "OW!! What is this, Punch Sonic day?!"

The room showed a toilet and old stacks of news paper.

"Ewwww. This place stinks. It smells like you Knuckles."Sonic said.

"If you ask me, it looks like it was just used."

"How do you know?"

"Well the--"

"Don't tell me! I don't need to know."

"Well since you're not using it…CLOSE THE DOOR!!! The smells spreading!" Shadow said.

"To be honest, we didn't need for you to bust down the door, so it's your fault." Tails exclaimed.

"Would you rather have two tails, or do you want me to rip off the other?"

"Two is fine…" Tails said holding his tails.

"Back off Shadow! You don't need to be such a grouch all the time!"

"Maybe you need to stop being such a show off!"

"GUYS!!!! STOP ARGUING!!!" Knuckles said closing the door. Shadow gave Sonic a mean glare and turn to face the wall.

"Aw Knuckles. Why'd you stop the show?" Tails joked.

------------------To be continued--------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this is short. I need to finish ma chores. PLZ REVIEW!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hello everyone! I'm here with Sonic the Hedgehog. A.K.A: Mr. Complains-A-Lot.

Sonic: I don't complain!

Me: Oh really? How come you kept complaining on how I drive on 'Mario Kart', huh!?

Sonic: You were set to 32 races and every time you win 1st, you would change the character!!! Why didn't you just pick one?!?!

Me: Do I really have to answer that. *sniff

Shadow: Look what you did, faker. You know she's sensitive.

Sonic: Sorry?

Me: Hmph. *looks away*

Sonic: Please forgive me. I dint mean to get you upset. * Hedgie Eyes*

Me: You're retarded. I'm not falling for that.

Sonic: You're not even looking. *Still in Hedgie Eyes*

Me: *Looks at Sonic* Aw…I can't stay mad at you. *Picks him up* Wow, Sonic. You really are small. And you're not all that heavy either.

Shadow: This is odd.

Me: On with the story!

(I do not own Sonic. He rightfully belongs to the company SEGA.)

Sonic and Shadow were sitting on opposite ends of the room. Apparently, both were in a bad mood. There was silence in the room.

"How about, we play a game to pass the time." Tails said trying to break the silence.

"How about, you be quiet." Shadow said.

"Shadow, don't be so rude. He was just trying to change the mood." Knuckles defended.

"Forget Shadow, we can play a game, Tails." Sonic said facing his friend.

"What did you have in mind?" Knuckles asked.

"Uhhhhhhhhmmm…Pictionary?"

"Where are we gonna find paper?" Sonic asked.

"How about you try and look, moron?" Shadow said still facing the wall. Sonic stood up and tried to walk over to Shadow, but Knuckles held him back. Tails just stood up and looked around for some paper.

"Hey guys! Look!" Tails pointed to a bookshelf that was hidden behind some crates.

"Wow, books look REAL fun." Sonic said sarcastically, still being held back by Knuckles.

"No, look. There are some blueprints inside the bookshelf." Tails pulled one out that said 'Exit Rout'. "Maybe there is another way out."

Shadow stood up and walked over to Tails. "Let me see." Shadow took the blueprint from Tails and took a good look. "He's right. There is another way out." He pointed out. Sonic and Knuckles looked at the paper.

"Somebody try and find another door." Knuckles commanded. Everyone was moving around the room, trying to search for the door, until Sonic found a small square shaped tunnel.

"Yo! Looky here, guys!" Everyone walked over to the tunnel.

"I think that's it." Tails said looking at the blueprints.

"Ladies first, Shadow." Sonic said. Shadow stepped on his foot and crawled into the cave. "…you peace of crapola." Sonic mumbled.

One by one, they all crawled into the tunnel. It seemed to lead deeper underground.

"Are you sure this is a way out?" Knuckles asked.

"It has to be." Shadow answered.

Suddenly the ground shook again. The beginning of the tunnel was staring to collapse.

"Hurry Shadow!!!" Tails yelled. Shadow crawled as fast as he could to the bottom. Sonic look back for a moment and saw water pouring down with the rocks.

"HOLY TERD!!!! RUN!!!!!" Everyone sped down as fast as they could. When they got to the bottom, the rocks stopped at the end of the tunnel. Little pours of water came flowing down in between the rocks, like a water fountain.

"Well would you look at that. There's no exit." He said calmly.

"There's a couple of doors that lead to more rooms." Tails said.

"I'm hungry" Sonic complain.

"Noooo…"

----------------------------TO BE CONTINUED------------

Me: Well that the chapter!

Shadow: It looks like I lead to more trouble. That makes the story seem stupid.

Me: *picks up Shadow by the neck* Listen fuzzball, say I won't tear off that patch of fur and flush it down the toilet.

Shadow: …..!!!

Me: Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hello world! I have returned!

Silver: You sound awfully happy today.

Knuckles: Yeah, what's the big deal?

Me: Oh nothing…I just stopped taking my medications, is all.

Silver: ……What medications?

Sonic: I think…I have an idea.

Shadow: Uh-oh…

Silver: What is it?

Knuckles: Hurry Sonic!! GO GET THE CRAZY NEEDLE!!!!!

Me: Come here little creatures*Pulls out an axe* you're fur is going on EBay. See my other story 'Sonic the pet werehog' for more information. *grabs Siver's arm*

Silver: HELP!!!!!!

(I do not own the blahblahblah. You know the rest.)

----Day 2----

Shadow was continuously knocked his head against the hardwood wall.

"Why does all the bad stuff happen to me?"

"Quit being such a baby, Shadow." Sonic said.

"Grrrrrr…"

"Let's see where these other two doors, lead to." Tails said trying to prevent a argument.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Knuckles supported.

Sonic picked the first door and opened it. "Nothin' in here, but a box of hats." Sonic picked up an old, burgundy hat with the letter, 'M' on it.

Knuckles opened the second door and found a bunch of crates. He used his fist and broke it open. Piles and piles of peanuts and bread flew out. "Well we don't have to worry about food."

Tails opened the last door, and found a stairway that leads to a lower level. "Is there any place in here that DOSNT lead to trouble?" Tails looked deeper and saw it was flooded. "Or more water Knuckles said behind him."

"W-water?!"

"Oh, give me a break." Shadow said as he smacked his head. (Rhymes:3)

"Hmmm..Maybe it leads somewhere else…" Knuckles said as he hoped into the water.

"What is he up to?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know." Sonic answered. He pulled out a silver crown. "I wonder who this belongs to." He then saw a name on the inside of the crown. "Ro-sa-li…na. Must have been a gay dude." He said throwing the crown in the box.

---Meanwhile Knuckles swam as deep as he could. Soon he saw a gleam of orange glow. He quickly swam up to it and hopped out the water. "What the?" he looked around and saw what looked like a hidden tomb. "This chapters all screwed up!" (HEY!!!) "Sorry." He saw that the room was huge and had at least two exits. "I need to get the others."

Knuckles swam back to the other side, just in time to stop the fight that Sonic had started. "Why do you always have to stop the show, Knux?" Tails asked jokingly.

"Skip you, there's something going on down there. You guys need to come see.

"W-w-what? What about the water?" Sonic asked.

"Forget the water and just jump in the stuff."Knuckles said diving in the water.

"don't worry about him. Let the faker stay up here with his fear." Shadow said.

"Why I otta--"

"It's true." Tails cut off. "If you get in the water, you'll leave your fears behind."

"Well I'm going to see what he's talking about." Shadow said diving in after Knuckles.

Tails was all alone with Sonic. He looked back and forth, from the flooded stairway to Sonic. "Uhh…" he dived onto the water, using his tails to move like a motor boat.

"*Sigh* I can't get a break." Sonic attempted to dive in the water, but chickened out on the spot. Shadow swam back up and pulled his leg, into the water. "Bluuuuubb!!!!" Sonic yelp. Shadow pulled Sonic to the surface. Once back on land, Sonic passed out from being paranoid. But everyone else was shocked when they saw the place. (Except Shadow.)

"Whoa! This place is COOL!!" Tails said.

"Whoever found this place must have gotten lost in here." Knuckles said.

"Well, judging by the smell, their probably dead." Shadow said.

"This place reminds me of, a 'Tomb Raider' game." Tails said.

"You stink at that game." Sonic said behind them. Everyone looked behind, and saw Speedy Gonzalez.

Kidding.

They saw Sonic, fully revived.

"So much for a, 'dream come true'" Shadow said, who was hoping Sonic wouldn't wake up.

----------------TO BEEEEEE CONTINUEDS---------yay-

Me: The chapter is finish. I know it was a bit of confusion. I need to put a hint in the summary.

Tails: I didn't get to talk much in the chapter.

Me: Whatever. Anyway, plea-

Tails: That's not very fair.

Me: Everyone got an equal amount of words.

Sonic: No we didn't.

Me: Shetup. Back to what I was—

Sonic: Your not a fair person.

Me: Be quiet Bozo! Don't make me whup yo but! *pulls out pitch fork* Please review.

Silver: How many weapons does she have?


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hi! Guess what? I'm selling a furred hat, made from Snow Flake hedgehog species! Or maybe Albino. *pulls out a patch of silvers fur*

Sonic: Where's Silver? I hadn't seen him, since the incident that happened on the last chapter.

Tails: She shaved all his fur. He won't come out until his fur grows back.

Shadow: Now he looks like an oversized rodent.

Me: He is an ugly, oversized, and rodent.

Shadow: Well, you get it!

Silver: *walks in room* Is it that noticeable?

Sonic: Ew Silver, you look like ET!

Silver: Grrrr……

Me: Sorry, but I need money to buy another video game! I do not own Sonic, ET, Shadow and yatta yatta yatta.

----------Day #3--------------------------------------

Sonic and Tails both roamed around the tomb. They noticed that crates filled with stale peanuts have been placed here. Since it was the only food they had, it would have to do. Shadow stood in front of the exit way, trying to get a good look of things. He saw a skeleton in the center, with arrows lodged in his ribs. He picked up a nearby stone and threw it. It landed dead in the center of the exit. Arrowheads released from the wall and landed.

"Come here echidna." Shadow called, to Knuckles.

"What is it?"

"Look." Shadow pointed. "We should get past."

"Right. SONIC!!! TAILS!!! GET OVER HERE!!!!!"

Sonic flinched after being startled by Knuckles voice. (Is knuckles supposed to be Jamaican or somethin'? He has dreads.) Sonic and Tails both walked over.

"Grab a crate. We're going in."

"Uh…looks kinda dangerous!" Tails said, noticing the arrows.

"No, it's simple!" Sonic said. He picked up a crate and sped all the through, dodging the arrows. Shadow fallowed behind with another crate.

"C"MON!!! HURRY UP!!!" Sonic yelled.

Knuckles ran as fast as he could through the exit, and safely made it to the other side. Tails sat there, scared and worried.

'Okay…use your video game instincts.' Tails thought. "There must be an easier way…" he whispered.

"HURRY UP!!! I'm SICK OF WAISTING TIME!!!" Shadow said. Tails looked around the giant tomb and saw a small tunnel on the high ceiling. He flew up to it and saw something. He reached in a pulled out a key. He saw a key shaped hole on the other side of the room. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FREAK!!!!" Shadow yelled.

"HE'S NOT A FREAK!!!" Sonic yelled back.

"WHO ARE YOU YELLING AT!?!?"

"YOU, YA DUMB RODENT!!!!"

Tails ignored the argument and flew over to the key hole. He placed the key to match the shape and flew down to see if it worked. He tossed another stone into the exit and nothing happened. He quickly ran over to his friends, just in time to prevent another argument from happening.

"Hey Tails! What happened?" Sonic asked

"I figured-"

"Yeah, let's continue." Shadow said.

"Stop being such a Jack, Shadow!!" Sonic said.

"Faker!!!"

"Junky!!!"

"PINED-HEAD!!!!"

"MENTAL PATEINT!!!!"

Knuckles was already facing the opposite way. His mouth held a gape and his eyes widen.

"…guys..."

Arguing.

"Guys."

Still arguing.

"HEY!!!!!!!! PAY ATTENTION!!!!!!!!" Sonic and Shadow both stopped arguing. Knuckles now had their full attention.

"Okay, I'm getting sick of you ruining the show, Knuckles." Tails said, but serious this time.

"Look!" Knuckles pointed his hand towards a giant stadium sized room, filled with water, levers, and traps.

"EEEEEEEEP!!!!!" Sonic screamed, girlishly. Tails busted down laughing.

"What are you screaming about?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, we all know that 'girly' over here is petrified of water. She's probably worried that he might drop her purse in the water." Shadow said.

"YOU SON OF A--"

"HEY!!!! RESPECT YOU'RE ELDERS!!!!" Knuckles said.

"Yeah Sonic, Shadow's like 50 years old. He may not look like it but in dog years that's……350!" Tails said.

"You're also forgetting that kids read this story." Shadow said

(I'm deducting your paycheck!)

"Aw man!"

"Well, let's continue." Knuckles said.

Shadow stood in front of the water. He saw that there was a gate at the bottom.

"Hmmm…."

Tails noticed this and walked over to Shadow. "What wrong?"

"Look." Shadow pointed out.(My brain stopped working for a minute…)

Tails looked in the water.

"Are you pointing at the waterfall?"

"NO!!! …Look deeper in the water." Shadow said, trying to hold his temper.

"Oh…I think I see a gate." Tails said. "Knuckles come here."

Knuckles didn't pay attention. He was trying to read the hieroglyphics on the wall.

"Yo, Knuckles head! Tails called ya!"

"Yeah, you do that…" Knuckles said, deep in thought. Everyone gave Knuckles a confused look. Shadow walked over to Knuckles and punched him in the shoulder.

"OWW!!!"

"AHEM!!! Pay attention! The real worlds right here!"

"I was just reading the--Nevermind! Let's go."

What everyone didn't realize was that Knuckles was reading something important. What it was will be revealed in the next chapter.

------------To Be Continued!!!-------------

Me: *Sleep on bean bag* Num……

Sonic: Wake up! *Gets punched in the face.*

Knuckles: She's sleep! Leave her alone!

Silver: I want my fur back…… Let's murder her while we can!

Sonic and Knuckles: SHETUP!!!

Tails: Hannah told me, to tell the readers to "REVIEW!!!" Un-quote.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: I'm baaaaaaack

Silver: The way you said that creped me out.

Me: I'm sorry I shaved all your fur, Silver. But at least you look like your old self again!

Silver: I forgive you. At least got revenge on the people who teased me. *Pulls out Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and Knuckle's fur*

Me: Can I have Shadows chest fur? It reminds me of cats.

Silver: Sure. We should start a business. I heard people pay a lot of money for dyed fur.

Sonic: *Walks in room wearing a towel* First of all, it's not dyed, secondly, I hate you both! I don't look like a hedgehog anymore! Now I look like a naked mole rat.

Silver: Hate is such a powerful word.

Me: No one can call YOU blue anymore!

(I don't one Sonic the naked mole rat, Tails, Knuckles, Or Shadow.)

-----Day 4 3:00 P.M.---------(I'm timing it.)

Everyone stood near the pool of water. Shadow was first to dive in.

"He's so impatient. Like it would kill him to wait a couple of minutes." Knuckles said.

"Uh, I'm allergic to water." Sonic cowered.

"How come you didn't break out last time?"

"……Okay I am not allergic to water….PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO IN!!!!"

Knuckles pushed Sonic in the water and fallowed behind. He grabbed Sonics arm and swam towards the gate. When they reached the bottom, Shadow tried many ways to open it. He did everything he could. He turned to face the others and signaled them to swim back up. When they made it, Sonic passed out. (Again.)

"The door will not open. We need to find a switch or something." Shadow said.

"Well I think I see something waaaaaaaay over there." Tails pointed to the other side of the room.

"What do you see?"

"Something shaped like and eagle."

"I think I have an idea on how to open the gate." Knuckles said. "Remember when I was over there, reading the hieroglyphics? Well it said 'Fallow the eagle, and then you'll find a way', so I'm guessing we need to find an eagle."

"So that must be it! But how are we going to get over there if there's a bunch of traps and mazes?"

"Well there's only one way to find out…" Shadow said.

Sonic turned on his side and began snoring. "Zzzzzzz…..zzzzz….."

"He better not be faking! That Faker!" Shadow said.

"You know, I never heard you call him by his first name." Tails said.

"Well, you must have very good ears because I never will."(Remember that.)

"Well, c'mon sleepy head!" Knuckles said as he lifted Sonic on his sholders.

When Knuckles lifted Sonic, a hallow brick broke off the floor and into a tunnel.

"The Faker didn't even do anything, but he finds us a tunnel…terrific." Shadow said

"Well let's go inside!" Tails said as he carefully climbed dowered into the tunnel. Shadow fallowed behind and gently jumped, landing safely.

"Okay Shadow, catch Sonic for me!!" Knuckles yelled as he tossed Sonic in. Shadow completely ignored him and stood arms folded. Sonic landed face first to the ground. "I TOLD YOU TO CATCH HIM!!!!!!!!"

"I didn't feel like it." He said.

Knuckles fell down and landed on Sonics back. He quickly got up and checked to see if Sonic was damaged.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ." Sonic snored louder.

"He's still sleep!" Knuckles said. "Even after all of that?!"

"He must be tired." Tails said as he walked to check on Sonic. "He hasn't slept since we got stuck in this place."

"I think his nose is bleeding." Knuckles said.

"Is it something inappropriate in his dream or is it cause he fell face first?" Tails asked.

"Or is it cause I don't give a care?" Shadow said.

"Looks like all of the above." Knuckles said.

Tails looked back to see two tunnels. He also saw a eagle symbol in the center. Right below it was a few Hieroglyphics.

"Can you translate that Knuckles?"

"Sure." Knuckles placed his palm on the hard stone wall and began to read… "'One pathway leads to the next task', That what it says.

"Which way is it?" Tails asked.

"I guess we have to find out. It also says 'difficult challenges ahead'. We need to split up."

"Finally, some action." Shadow said as he began to enter one of the caves. Knuckles fallowed and left Tails with the sleeping hedgehog.

"Well let's go Sonic." Tails said as he lifted Sonic by the shoulder. "Wow, you're really light!"

"…zzzz…num num…must destroy Shadow…."

"Err…yeah…destroy?" Tails realized Sonic was conversing in his sleep and began to walk.

"…have you seen Family Guy…?"

"Yeeeeaah sure, whaaatever" Tails said. He decided to use Sonic as entertainment. "So I heard that Eggman got a perm. *snicker*"

"…impossible…his head is lass mood as a babies butt…"

"…Okaaay." Tails dropped Sonic and sat on a nearby rock. He put his hand on his cheek and rested his elbow on his knee. "What am I going to do with you?" Tails looked around and saw a rock. He picked it up and threw it at Sonics' head.

"...ow…Huh? Mama is that you?" Sonic said.

"No, this is Tails, your best friend."

"Oh! Hey Tails!"

"You okay?"

"Yeah. My head hurts but I feel like my I.Q. went up a bit. I think I finally understand equations!"

"Yeah good for you."

"Where are we?"

"We split up to find a way passed the gate." Tails said as he stood up.

"Huh…well let's go." Sonic said as he began to walk.

"Sonic wait--" Tails was cut off when the ground started to shake.

"W-whats happening?!"

"I don't know!!!" Tails saw a giant bolder rolling towards them. "AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!"

"Time to be like, Indiana Jones (Yay! Jones is my last name!) and run." Sonic said as he pulled out a brown hat and put it on his head. He grabbed Tails' arm and ran fast towards the other side. He made it but dropped his hat in the cave. He grabbed, before the bolder crushed it. The bold was caught around the edge of the cave.

"Whew! Glad that's over…… Where did you get that hat?"

"I found it when I found that box of hats chapters ago!"

"Oh."

"We need to keep going. If you wanna find the way into the gate, we need to get going!" Sonic said.

-----------TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!-------yeah!---

Me: *watching video of giant zit being busted* EWWW!!! He scooped up the puss with a spoon!!!

Tails: Why are you watching this!!!!

Me: Sorry the chapter took awhile. I had writers block.

Tails: HOW LONG IS THIS VIDEO!!!!!

Me: You wanna see the world largest Chili Dog?

Sonic: I DO!!!! I DO!!!!

Me: Okay! Plz reaveiw.

Sonic: It's proof that you love the story!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: *sleeping on giant pillow*

Silver: No No No! You can't fall asleep! Who's going to type the story?!

Sonic: Sheesh Silver, calm down. We can ask someone to type it for us.

Silver *sigh* I feel that I'm like a parent, and I have to do the work for the child.

Sonic: Well she takes care of us-

Silver: This is your fault!! You let her fall asleep and now WE need to type stupid story!

Sonic: The story is not stupid! YOU'RE STUPID!!!

Knuckles: ……anyways…While they argue, I and Tails are going to type the story.

Tails: Hannah does not own any of the Sonic characters. Thank god…

Day 5 2:58 AM--------------

Shadow and Knuckles continue to walk deeper into the cave. That was, until Knuckles felt uneasy. He suddenly heard a noise that sounded like something moving.

"You hear that…? What's that sound…?"

"That sound is me waiting."

"SHHHHH!!!" Knuckles looked around the room for the coerce of the sound. He then found a trap door below his feet. He quickly stood of it and lifted the door open revealing…

"Poison Snakes!" Knuckles yelled as a swarm of snakes came rushing up. "RUN!!!"

Shadow began to run as fast as he could with Knuckles behind him. When Shadow looked back, he saw that somehow they were gaining on them.

"Okay this ends here…CHAOS SPEAR!!!" Shadow blasted the swarm with a spear. He hit multiple snakes. Suddenly the ground began to shake.(Tails: Hey that rhymed!) Tons and tons of boulders began to incase the tunnel. Knuckles and Shadow began to run while that distracted the swarm, but Shadow was clogged in the back of the head by a falling rock. Shadow fell to the ground unconscious.

"C'mon! Can ANY of you stay conscious?" Knuckles lifted Shadow over his shoulder and began to run.

--------STOP!!------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: That SUCKED so far. Let me type up the rest of the story.

Tails: We were just trying to help. You could be a little more appreciative.

Me: I am. I really appreciate that you tried to keep the readers entertained. BUUUT…I don't want you guys making the story worse. Moving on!

---PLAY!!------------------------

When Knuckles got to the end of the tunnel, he saw that he was in a room with a pool that made the room glow blue. When he took a good look he saw a eagle at the other end of the room.

"This must be the place…" Knuckles lifted Shadow by the arm and smacked him in the face.

"OW!!! What is wrong with YOU?!"

"I had to carry you through the stinkin' tunnel so you can survive! You should be grateful that I didn't leave you! Me, Sonic and Tails are on your side so maybe YOU should stop being such a donkey!!"

Shadow was silent after this. Knuckles put him on his feet and walked off. Shadow sat there, thinking for a moment but was back at focus by a loud noise. Suddenly Tails and Sonic appeared on the other side of the room.

"Wait…I thought only one person was supposed to find the room." Sonic said.

"They did, because they made it here first. The tunnel was just to practice our skills." Tails said.

"Wow…that was such a waist."

Sonic began to walk towards the other side of the room, but stopped when he saw an invisible glass plating in front of them. Knuckles and Shadow saw this and ran over.

"What is this?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know but…" Knuckles punched the shield of glass and shattered it to pieces. "Moving on. What are we gonna do now?"

"I don't know. We had to leave the crates behind." Tails said

"We did to! And now we have no food!"

"Well it looks like we need to see if we can find some hieroglyphics or something. Maybe we can find a way out." Sonic said.

"Okay, until then, let's eat some nothing." Shadow said.

----------------To be continued--------------

Me: I need to stop here. Me needs to gets off the computures!

Sonic: Hey you're awake!

Me: ……STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!! YOU SCARE ME!!!

Sonic: Uh, you okay? And how can I scar you? You said I was adorable!

Me: YOU ATE ME IN MY DREAM!!!! And I had No fun getting out of your stomach!

Tails: I don't even need to ask.

Knuckles: Plz review the story.


	8. Chapter 8

Me: This is not a chapter. This is a reader's notification. Sorry Ppls but I can't go on fan fiction at the moment. If you haven't read my profile, then go do so now.

Sonic: If viewers get mad then don't take it out on us.

Tails: It's not even our fault.

Me: It is because you popular characters and you made people read the story.

Tails: …

Me: Well, see ya. I'll miss you guys.

Sonic: It's not like your leaving forever. Just a few months.

Me: Shut up anteater. But, when I come back I will be taking request and the more reviews, the longer the chapter. Bye!


End file.
